


I love you more - phan

by cytherean_cactus



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sassy Dan, cuddely phil, cuddling tho, like i cant handle the fluff, ok im gonna stop using tags now, very short im sorry its my first time writing a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cytherean_cactus/pseuds/cytherean_cactus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically after they finish a sims video phil whines that he's cold and dan is sassy but cuddles him to sleep in bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you more - phan

**Author's Note:**

> Please dont judge this is my first propper fic and im writing from an ipad, so please, bare with me..

"Alright then, well, thank you so much for 2 million subscribers! Please remember to like the video for a free mirror butt, and never stop subscribing. Thats it for the video, bye!!" Dan nearly excitedly shouted as he ended yet another sims 4 video with his best friend and boyfriend, Phil. They both happily turned off their game and camera; smiling at eachother for a couple seconds. The cheeky lads always loved making videos for their gaming channel.

"Daaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn" Phil whined once dan had stood up and was starting to move the camera back downstairs. "Yes, love?" Dan casually replied, turning around slightly to meet phils eyes with a small smile, a smirk hidden inside as he knew what Phil would say.

"I'm cold." "Well thats your problem." "No, thats _your_ problem" Phil huffed loud but pushed himself out of the chair, walking over to Dan quite quickly, nearly knocking Dan over as he hugged him tight, grabbing Dans sweater and gripping it in a very clingy way. "If i'm your boyfriend, and i'm cold, you should cuddle me." Phil whined yet again and Dan couldn't help but give in, wrapping his long arms around phils slightly smaller frame, leaning his head against phils as he whispers slowly. "How about you get into your favorite pyjamas i know you love, and wait in my bed. Then we can watch a movie and cuddle?" Phil immediatly nodded and loosened his grip on dans sweater, blushing small and innocently, starting the walk down the stairs.

 

* * *

After a couple of minutes, waiting atop dans black and grey duvet, phils lovely boyfriend has walked in. "Aw, Phil, you look adorable." Dan smiled fondly, sitting on the bed next to Phil and pulled at his sweater (that was really Dans); giggling at the pokemon bed pants. "Thank youu" Phil responded cutely, curling his way into the duvet, making grabby hands at Dan. The boy smiled at his adorable boyfriend and crawled his way next him, softly wrapping his arms around the black haired boy and pulls him into his loving arms (ed sheeran references tho). Phil smiled up at Dan and softly pecked his lips, dan immediatly pecking his lips back with a wider, cheeky smile dancing on his mouth.

"Hey Dan?" Phil whispered, biting into his lip soft. 

"Yes, lovely?" 

"I love you."

"I love you _more._ "


End file.
